


viktor likes to smile

by whore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mild Angst, Rimming, Vikturio, handjobs, little-yura, neglect of katsuki, victurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: “i’m gonna make you win gold,” viktor huffs, voice shakier, “i’m gonna spoil you rotten, then fuck the mould outta’ you,” viktor massages the pads of his fingers into yuri, “turn you back to perfect and spoil you over,” he dips his head between yuri’s quivering baby thighs, “and over,” viktor licks a line down his scrotum and laps at his inner thighs, “and over,” yuri’s pretty eyes well up with frustrated tears, “andover.”





	viktor likes to smile

“I h-hate —“ Yuri sniffles, balling his grabby hands into fists, “— I  _ hate _ you, Viktor.” 

“I hate you — I hate you s-so much,” Yuri’s hiccing between his sobs, and Viktor smiles, like he always does.

“Why do you hate me, Yura?” Viktor asks.

Normally, his eyes are warm; Yuri sinks right into them upon first glance, Viktor’s ocean-blue waves crashing in calamity, melting Yuri’s angry greens happy, but today — today, they’re  _ cold. _ Menacing.

Yuri gulps, and when his mouth doesn’t speak, his hips respond instead. They give a harsh buck right into Viktor’s palm. 

“So _ needy,  _ Yura,” Viktor says. He pumps his hand down, and then up, his other hand’s nestled snug between the cleft of Yuri’s ass, leisurely thrusting, and Yuri gives these teeny, wrestled little moans. Viktor has two digits lodged up that tight, pink hole, and he purposely avoids his kitten’s prostate, curling to ghost his fingertips across the sensitive gland. Yuri sobs again.

“You’re s-so mean to me, Viktor,” Yuri cries, clenching his fingers deep into the fabric that billows around his thighs, and Viktor — Viktor just smiles. His eyes refuse to match his warming grin, and it makes little Yuri’s stomach drop to his curled toes, makes him want to slap some authenticity back into that handsome, aged mug of Viktor’s.

But Viktor doesn’t care. He just smiles.

Like he always does.

“Why are you mad at me, baby?” Viktor asks. He already knows, but his voice raises as he speaks his inquiry anyway, like he’s trying to make it sound  _ authentic _ ,  _ believable, _ whatever — Yuri knows it’s feigned, and he gulps, twisting his hips. “What did I do to my  _ poor  _ little Yura?”

“Sh-shut —” Yuri starts, cutting himself off to gulp again. It’s weird — his mouth goes all dry. “— shut up, y-you asshole,” Viktor jabs the tips of his fingers right into Yuri’s pliant little walls, whispering against his prostate once more, and Yuri’s pelvis jerks up instinctively, “g-go fuck with — go fuck with that damn  _ pig  _ instead,”

“‘least he actually wants your old d-dick fillin’ him up to the br- _ br-iiii-mm..!!” _

“What was that?” Viktor asks. Yuri’s too scared to look up and clash his dubious baby-greens into Viktor’s aged, icy blue, but Yuri knows — he doesn’t need to look up and check — Viktor’s smiling.

“You don’t want this?” Yuri feels like he’s gulped for the hundredth time today, and he does so, again, audibly, “You don’t want me to fill you up to the  _ br-br-iiii-mm, _ then?” 

Yuri hears Viktor’s laughter pouring out his sculpted lips like silk, deep, dark, harmonious, and Yuri’s face flames hotter than the sun, flushes redder than strawberries.

“You’re funny, Yura.” Viktor sighs. “And cute.” Viktor jabs his fingers into Yuri’s pulsing gland, pausing to gently stroke and rub, “And  _ a liar.” _

“Don’t you worry about that pig.”

Yuri mewls.

“You know what I’m gonna do to you, baby?” Viktor smiles (again), coaxing his palm up and down Yuri’s poor, leaking little dick, and Yuri shakes his head, biting deep into the pink flesh of his lips. “I’m gonna do everything.”

“Everything that pig won’t even get a  _ lick  _ of experiencing.”

_ “Hnngh!” _

“And you, Yura,” Viktor’s breath grows laboured,  _ “you’re gonna get everything he won’t.” _

Yuri throws his head back. A shuddered moan draws from between his teeth.

“I’m gonna make you win gold,” Viktor huffs, voice shakier, “I’m gonna spoil you rotten, then fuck the mould outta’ you,” Viktor massages the pads of his fingers into Yuri, “turn you back to perfect and spoil you over,” he dips his head between Yuri’s quivering baby thighs, “and over,” Viktor licks a line down his scrotum and laps at his inner thighs, “and over,” Yuri’s pretty eyes well up with frustrated tears, “and _over.”_

“Do you wanna know how I’m gonna spoil you, Yura?” Viktor asks. He’s smiling from between Yuri’s soft legs. Yuri flushes again.

“Tell me. Pl-please.” Yuri’s voice is hardly above a whisper, but it’s okay — Viktor can hear him just fine, and the tone of Viktor’s voice flickers to miscellaneous, menacing — just like his eyes.

“Let me show you instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: little-yura


End file.
